


The Beach

by wherewestart



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherewestart/pseuds/wherewestart
Summary: Nicole thinks she is taking a vacation alone, but the Earp's have different plans.





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Had this need to have Nicole meet the Purgatory family on vacation, hope you enjoy, comments are welcomed :-)

Nicole was frustrated. Her flight was delayed twice, she waited thirty minutes for a cab, and then when she got to her destination, the cab service was cash only.

 

She kneeled in the driveway, pebbles sharply pressing into her skin, blindly digging around her rifled through luggage to find her wallet she carelessly tossed in earlier.

 

_Fucking TSA. Everything is wrinkled now, great._

She couldn’t find it. Impatient fingers reaching for everything but what she wanted to feel.

 

She grabbed a smooth circular tube.

 

_Sunscreen, nope._

She felt cold petite metal.

 

 _Bracelets, nope._ She quickly snuck those back onto her wrists.

 

She felt a square shape, the rough leather.

 

_Yes!_

She quickly took out a bill, stood up and stepped toward the yellow vehicle.

“Ok, found it, here you go.” Nicole passed the money through the passenger window.

 

The driver sniped it out of the tall woman’s hand without a word and sped off.

 

Nicole sighed, “Geesh, you’re welcome.”

 

In all the commotion Nicole finally got to turn around to her destination. The house was  beautiful. The photos didn’t do it justice. The siding was a light shade of yellow between dozens of windows with white trim and a red Spanish style roof.

 

The massive white front door in the middle had a wide staircase leading up to it. The house sat on large wooden columns elevating it to the sky. Nicole laughed that she could see and walk completely under the house, but they were necessary being so close to the ocean incase the water came up too high. But it added to the awe of it all.

 

There were two sets of balconies on each side of the house. From the photos Nicole knew each bedroom had a private balcony , plus a shared balcony on the first floor that ran the entire length of the home in back, facing the ocean.

 

That was the one view that sold her on this particular home. She thought of it as she looked through the columns and saw the blue sky, it gave her the motivation to run up the stairs with her luggage in tow.

 

She entered the passcode on the door lock and swung open the heavy white door. She stepped in and her mouth opened as she marveled at the interior. The tall ceilings, a spiral stair case to her right, the light wall paint, it was all so perfect.

 

_Someone with a lot of money owns this place._

 

Nicole passed though the entryway and stepped into a large room. To her right was the biggest kitchen she had ever seen. She could see how well it was taken care of by the shiny black granite countertops, but how loved it was by the left over children’s fingerprints on the stainless steel refrigerator.

 

_My entire apartment could fit in the kitchen._

_TWO dishwashers!_

To her left was a living area. A few light colored couches , love seats and a television. The basics for a family of ten.

 

The décor made Nicole chuckle. It was mostly cliché beach home accessories with shells perfectly placed on side tables and coffee tables, fake potted trees in each corner. The color scheme of the furniture was light pink and blue. The curtains had ocean animal life printed all over them, bright fish, dolphins and crabs. She could tell the owners brought out the second hand furniture for the renters as it didn’t quite match up with the architecture of the home.

 

The entire room was bright with natural light. This was thanks to the wall of ceiling to floor windows in front of it all.

 

She couldn’t take her eyes off of the view. There wasn’t a place you could stand and not see the ocean from this room.

 

She slid the back door by the kitchen open to the large covered porch. She knew instantly this was going to be her favorite spot in the home. She heard the sounds of relaxation before she felt them.

 

 There were ten grey rocking chairs in a straight line, all pointed toward the ocean. A few were moving on their own in the afternoon gusts of wind.  The porch was enclosed with a white plastic railing and spindles, a column every five or so feet that shot up to the second floor. She walked closer to the end of the porch as she took in the view.

 

Nicole gripped the white plastic rail in front of her that hit just above her waist. The wind welcomed her by brushing red strands of hair passed her nose.

 

She pulled herself closer to the edge, her waist now pressing against the railing. Slowly she leaned her long torso over, and closed her eyes as she smiled and took a deep breath.

 

She listened to the sound of the waves crashing into each other, the _wooshh_ as they broke and dared to creep up the smooth white sand.

 

She saw a family enjoying the afternoon shade on the beach as a mother and father chased their little ones around with small yellow buckets. The farther down she looked she noticed a large multi-tiered sandcastle with a circular moat protecting it, waiting to be invaded by the ocean soldiers as the tide grew.

 

She smelled the fresh air still blowing on her face. It was a far cry from the stale city air she needed to escape from. Her short red hair flowed behind her with every gust that gave her exposed legs goosebumps. She zipped up her grey sweatshirt to hold in any warmth it tried steal.

 

_All mine for one week. All mine._

Nicole turned her attention to the wood beneath her bare feet. She didn’t even remember discarding her sandals at the door. She could feel the splits in the wood on her toes and the particles of sand in between them.

 

When Nicole looked down, there was clear blue oval shaped pool. She squinted at an object in the water, the wind must have knocked a green plastic chair to the bottom.

 

 _Hmmm, I’ll have to get that later_.

 

At the left edge of the property line rested a private wooden walkway that accessed the beach from the porch she was standing on.

 

_Convenient._

 

Nicole looked left, then right. The houses seemed close together from the road but in the back, on this porch, with this view, she felt like she was the only person allowed to marvel at a small slice of paradise.

 

_All mine._

She walked back to the door behind her and stepped back in to the house. Feeling the instant chill of the air conditioning , she went to turn it off. Next to the thermostat was a thick dirt outline of a frame. She grazed her fingertips over the lifted shadow and wondered what was there, what should be there. Based on everything she saw she pictured a big family huddled together on the beach with smiles.

 

Her eyes took in the room again as she tried to comb her fingers through wind blown hair. When she licked her lips she could taste the faint salty film that coated the soft flesh from just the few minutes of being outside.

 

_Mmm, I could get use to this._

 

She sat down at a large table in front of the windows. There were cup rings stained in to the wood she traced with her finger.

 

She took her phone from her pocket and scrolled through some messages she missed.

_I woke up missing you. But I know this is for the best. Enjoy your vacation and good luck at the new job. Love always, Shae._

Nicole glanced up and around, finally feeling the silence.

 

_Exactly what I needed._

Nicole took her bag and inspected every bedroom of the house. The two downstairs bedrooms just didn’t cut it. The view of the street wasn’t ideal, and they were right off the entryway with two beds in each room.

 

She lugged her suitcase up the spiral staircase to the second floor where five bedrooms were setup around a large room. There was a small wet bar area against one wall, a pool table in the middle , and a couch in the opposite wall of the bar. Nicole shook her head in disbelief that anyone would need this much room. She even contemplated staying in a different bedroom each night.

 

The back bedrooms on the street side wouldn’t do. She just needed the ocean view. There was a small bedroom in the middle, that had a small window with a terrible view of neighbors red house.

 

_Is that their bathroom?_

 

Then there were two remaining rooms on the second floor that faced the ocean. Both identical, and shared a private balcony. One bedroom had less of a seashell theme, so that was her deciding factor. She tossed her red suitcase on the bed and unzipped it.

 

She sighed. “I appreciate the security but at least they could have tried to fold my clothes!”

 

_Great I’m already talking to myself._

 

She finally found what she was looking for, her light blue two piece bathing suit with a small yellow stars.

 

She held it up with glee and ran into her bathroom to change as fast as she could.

 

She sprinted down the stairs and ran to the outside porch, then down a set of stairs off to the left, that led directly into the walkway to the beach. This meant everything to Nicole. All the hard work, the blood, sweat and tears that led her here, she just wanted to soak in the last hour of sun before night fall.

 

She reached the end of the walkway and closed her eyes. The final step was buried in sand. She smiled bright and dove her feet into the white warm sand. She flicked her toes in pure joy and watched the sand fling in front of her.

 

She hurried across the beach. The sand towards the house was harder to walk in, loose and fluffy as it kicked behind her, she found herself unsteady as her leg muscles engaged. As she approached the water, the ground started to harden and hold her weight more while leaving a subtle footprint behind her in the wet sand.

 

She paused before entering the water. Her plan was to go in full force, no plan really, just leap. But that wasn’t Nicole’s style. She inched closer. The waves coming in and receding out every few seconds. Finally the swash  hit her feet.

 

_Oh!_

 

Nicole instantly took a step back as the water was colder than anticipated. The water and sand rushed between her toes again and she felt herself sinking down a bit as the water retreated and the brown grit stayed stuck to her feet and ankles.

 

She took a deep breath. _Fuck it._

Nicole squealed all the way into the ocean as her legs raised higher and higher and splashed down heavy with every step she took. When the water was waist high, she bent down and made a small dive to completely cover her body in the salty abyss.

 

When Nicole came up for a breath of air, “Shit, shit , shit!” Nicole continued to squeak as she about faced the horizon and ran rapidly out of the water and back to dry land.

 

_Ok I’ll try that again tomorrow._

_——_

Soaking wet and having forgotten her towel, Nicole made her way back into the house. The end of the walkway  had a green hose to wash off all the sand before entering. She pointed the hose on her feet, turned the rusty knob poking through wooden spindles and moved it all around her legs to get the pieces off.

 

She quickly tipped toed up the stairs, water dripping from her suit and down her legs with each step.

 

She reached the entrance of her room, but instantly froze in her tracks. Her breathing momentarily halted.

 

A man stood with his back towards her, looking out the window in her own room.

 

Her instincts kicked in. Her training took over. She took a brief moment to assess the intruder.

 

He was shorter than her, _advantage_.

 

He seemingly had street cloths on, blue jeans and a burgundy jacket. His hair was dark and short. His hands rested on either side of his hips in a relaxed state, vulnerable, _advantage_.

 

Nicole heard the front door open with loud voices of different tones, _disadvantage_.

 

She quickly sprung onto the man from behind, wrapped her dominant right arm around his neck as her left arm and hand met them on the other side of his throat. He briefly struggled but was no match for Nicole’s strength and adrenaline. His neck and head now sat in the crook of her bicep and elbow as she spun him around to face the large room.

 

He tried to yell but Nicole was applying slow and steady pressure. She could hear him gasping for air.

 

Nicole heard multiple footsteps run up the stairs, she tightened her grip around the mans neck.

 

Nicole took inventory as each person entered the room, stopping in front of her.

 

A tall dark man, clearly in good shape. He knew enough to stand on her weakest left side, _disadvantage._

 

Another man dawning a cowboy hat and mustache. She couldn’t get a read on him.

 

A long dark haired woman, leather pants and jacket who was ready to pounce. The tall dark man held his arm out to hold her back.

 

Two more women were behind them but she only saw the tops of their heads. One brunette and one blonde.

 

She was outnumbered and knew she was screwed.

 

Nicole flexed her bicep on the mans neck again, “Stay back!”

 

The dark haired woman spoke, “whoa, whoa Red. Not here to hurt you, can you let our friend go?”

 

Nicole spoke authoritatively. “Get back.”

 

The man shrilled, “come on guys I’m too young to die, I’ve only had sex one and half times!”

 

Nicole returned a confusing look.

 

_What the-_

The dark hair woman spoke again. “Look Red, in every other situation I’m sure a man would love a half naked woman choking him but Jeremy there wouldn’t be in to you, we paid for this house for the week so just let him go.”

 

Nicole shook her head, “Right see that’s where you are wrong and I know you’re here to rob me, _I rented_ this house out for the week, not you.”

 

The woman chuckled. “Ok this must be a mistake. Look, big boy over here works for the military.” The woman slapped the chest of the tall man to her left. “He’s going to show you his badge.”

 

The man spoke with a deep voice. “Agent Xavier Dolls, now let the man go before I have to subdue you.”

 

Nicole squinted at the badge the man took from his wallet.

 

She looked around at the group, all of them tense and ready to make a move. 

 

She released the man.

 

He stepped forward into the crowd of people in front of her, rubbing his neck and coughing to regain his normal oxygen levels.

 

The man with the cowboy hat spoke. “What’s your name darlin?”

 

“Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

 

The dark hair woman cackled. “Haught. Your name is Haught. I mean don’t me wrong it matches but Christ I can’t take you seriously now.”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes.

 

“Im Wynonna. Clint Eastwood over here is Doc, the body guard you can call Dolls and…” Wynonna stepped aside to reveal the two women, “princess barbie is Chrissy and this sweet thing..” Wynonna took the small , brunette woman under her arm, “is my baby sister Waverly.”

 

_Waverly._

Nicole’s attention focused on Waverly longer than the rest. A shorter , petite woman with long brunette hair and piercing hazel eyes, she looked ready for the beach in a bikini top and a sarong bottom, her exposed skin already looked sun kissed. Nicole has to actively snap out of it to hear the voice again.

 

Wynonna continued, “And you also now know Jeremy intimately. Now Red, I love these people and could snap you like a twig so I don’t have to worry about you doing that again right?”

 

Nicole smiled, “If you don’t give me a reason to, no.”

 

Nicole looked down and realized she was still half naked in her bikini. She looked back up to find Waverly staring at her , when she made eye contact Waverly quickly looked away.

 

_Did she just…_

 

Nicole turned around and grabbed a towel from the bathroom in her room and returned with luggage that wasn’t hers. “Well you won’t be needing this, so I’m sure you’ll be on your way. Nice to meet all of you.”

 

Nicole wrapped the towel around her waist. She felt watched again only to find Waverly’s eyes glued the motions around her waist.

 

She shook her head and grinned from ear to ear as she licked her lips.

 

She could hear Waverly clear her throat.

 

She saw Wynonna folding her arms. “Well listen Haught shot, I wish YOU were staying so I could make fun of your name more, but I think you’ll be the one leaving.”

 

Chrissy chimed in as she snapped a piece of gum and thumbed through her phone. “And are you even with anyone? Who the hell rents out this entire house by themselves.”

 

Nicole sighed. “Not that it’s any of your business but this is a solo vacation and the last house available.”

 

Waverly spoke up and stepped closer to Nicole. Nicole’s breath hitched as she could smell the sweet aroma from the other woman.

 

 She now looked like Switzerland between the struggling parties. “Let’s all calm down, I’m sure there is an explanation for this. I’ll call the renting office and get this squared away.”

 

Waverly took out her phone and the group disappeared throughout the house. Dolls stayed upstairs with Nicole.

 

“Nicole. That was quite the grip you had on Jeremy. Where were you trained?”

 

“An academy in Texas. I’m transferring and this was suppose to be my vacation before I started .”

 

Dolls squinted. “Hm. Ok.”

 

Waverly emerge from the stairs with the rest of the crew behind her. “So, it looks like they accidentally double booked the house for the week. Nicole he thought you were with our group since you called the same day and it was just you. But it was definitely…. _after_ we booked it.”

 

Nicole let out a deep breath. “Great.”

 

Waverly continued. “He said to tell you that you can stay if it’s ok with us and he would credit you back any money you paid today.” 

 

Waverly turned to the rest of the group. “Guys it’s ok with me, we have the extra room and I think we should let her stay… if she _wants_?” Waverly looked back at Nicole.

 

Nicole looked at everyone. She needed this vacation more than she knew and the house was big enough. She would probably be on the beach all the time anyways. Her attention focused on Waverly. _And I could get to know her._ “I think that would work.”

 

Waverly beamed. “Great!”

 

Wynonna tossed her hands up and started to walk towards the bedroom in the middle, “awesome, what’s another person , we’re the fucking Brady Bunch!” The door slammed behind her.

 

Jeremy piped in, “but Waves I wanted that room!”

 

Waverly answered back in low voice, “Jeremy, not now. Just take the room downstairs.”

 

Jeremy’s head sunk down, and he grabbed his luggage, “fine.”

 

Nicole walked in to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

 

_I cannot believe this is happening._

 

Nicole aggressively ripped the contents out of her bag, pressing her lips tight together as she re-folded her clothes and put them in a dresser. She then arranged all her bathroom products in the tub then sink.

 

She discarded her bikini and stepped into the tub. She allowed the hot water to fall on her chest to wash away the extra sand and now stress.

 

When she stepped out she put back on her clothes and towel dried her short red locks.

 

The sun was setting now and the door leading to the private balcony allowed her to view the orange and yellow colors slowly set behind the ocean all by herself. She stepped out onto the wooden platform, feeling the humidity as she breathed it into her lungs.

 

She continued to dried her hair with the towel as she watched the sun creep below the horizon. It was a gorgeous mixture of orange and purple shades painted across the sky. Any thought of leaving the house quickly faded. 

 

_A house full of strangers. Can’t get any worse._

 

The sound of a door opening snapped Nicole out of the trance the sunset had on her. She forgot the balcony was shared by the room next to her.

 

_Waverly._

_“_ Oh, hi Nicole. I’m sorry I don’t mean to interrupt.”

 

Nicole waved at the woman. Something about her didn’t make her more stressed, if anything the exact opposite. “It’s fine, just enjoying the view.”

 

Waverly smiled and walked up to the railing next to Nicole. “It’s something isn’t it.”

 

“I’m sorry for my sister by the way, she can be a lot to handle. Can we start over?”

 

Nicole nodded.

 

“Hello Nicole, I am Waverly. Waverly Earp.”

 

Waverly extended her arm to Nicole.

 

Nicole looked down to the hand close to her torso and took it into her own .

 

Waverly’s hands felt soft and Nicole couldn’t take her eyes off the woman. They stood there for a moment, Nicole didn’t want to let go but she registered how long they were standing there. She instantly missed the touch when they broke the connection.

 

Nicole turned her attention to the sunset again. She couldn’t decide which view was better.

 

“So where are you from , what do you do?” Waverly asked.

 

“I am originally from Texas and I am a Police Officer.” Nicole turned her body to Waverly as one side leaned against the railing, her long hair was blowing in the wind, eyes glinting off the moon paired with the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen.

 

_This one is definitely better._

 

“And why does a Police Officer from Texas need such a grand vacation?”

 

Nicole chuckled. “Well, I just got out of a relationship and I am transferring to a new department, so I figured I’d use my last week of vacation as far away from both places as possible.”

 

The fresh smile Waverly had when Nicole made the suggestion she was single didn’t go unnoticed .

 

Nicole looked down at Waverly’s fidgeting hands. “How about you? Are you all in the military?”

 

“Oh, god no. Well, kind of. I know Wynonna said military but Dolls currently works for a government agency and we are all his team. A team of misfits that works perfectly together I guess?”

 

_Government agency?_

“Hm. Interesting. And what do you do on this..team?” Nicole questioned.

 

Waverly looked off in the distance.  “Well I’m kind of like a researcher for the cases we get. History is my _thing._ Dolls , Wynonna and Doc are sort of the muscle and Jeremy is the science brain.”

 

“Science brain? Why do you need that?” Nicole asked.

 

Waverly started to get visibly uncomfortable. “We just uh, get some uh , the more unusual cases.”

 

Nicole slowly nodded her head. _Unusual cases? “_ Right.”

 

Nicole turned back to the ocean. The sky was now dark and she was only able to hear the waves breaking. She felt Waverly’s eyes on her again but didn’t steal a glance. Instead she was staring at Wynonna running down the spot lit walkway to the beach, hollering something profane with a can of beer in her hand.

 

“Is your sister-“

 

Waverly cut in, “naked? Yep that would be Wynonna’s ass.”

 

Nicole let out a loud laugh from the bottom of her gut. “Well she is certainly giving the moon a run for its money.”

 

Nicole tried squinting but Wynonna disappeared into the darkness, she could only hear her hooting and hollering nonsense.

 

_Did she just say demon?_

 

She thought about following her to make sure she was safe but saw Doc walk fast down the walkway after her, holding the top of his cowboy hat as the wind tried to steal it.

 

Nicole leaned her head towards Waverly, who was now standing impossibly close to her,“are those two dating?”

 

Waverly sighed. “It’s complicated.”

 

“Ah.” Nicole answered back. “And what’s the deal with the rest of them?”

 

Nicole watch Waverly turn around, now facing the bedrooms, her back on the railing.

 

Nicole was barely paying attention to Waverly’s words but more inspecting her actions. Her elbows were touching the top the railing behind her, the long flowing brunette hair falling just behind it. Her midsection was curved towards the door, and Nicole had the urge kiss her. It had been a while since she had seen someone so beautiful, even then Waverly was no match.

 

“Nicole?”

 

“Oh, ahh uhh, what were you saying?”

 

Waverly chuckled, “just that Jeremy has a boyfriend, he couldn’t make it and Chrissy is single and just a friend I’ve known her forever.”

 

“That’s good.” Nicole replied quick then felt instantly embarrassed. “Well I just mean, Dolls, are you both together then?”

 

Waverly let out loud laugh that startled Nicole. “Dolls? No.”

 

Nicole tried to keep the emotion in but the smirk was on full showcase. “So no one here, got it. What about not here?”

 

Waverly squinted, “well there was a boy-  man! But we aren’t together anymore.”

 

Nicole smiled and leaned forward to Waverly, “a boy man? Been there. The worst.”  

 

Waverly stepped in and closed the remaining space, Nicole felt Waverly’s hand graze her bare arm. She could see the brunettes chest breathing in and out. “Nicole I-“

 

Nicole heard the door to Waverly’s room open and a loud voice, “Come on loser- losers!”

 

Both women jumped backward in surprise as the loud dark hair woman crashed in on the private conversation.

 

Wynonna took a long sip of a bottle of whiskey. “What are you two doing out here!? Let’s go! Pools warm!”

 

Nicole was watching Waverly’s reaction. She already knew every-time this woman smiled she was a goner.

 

Wynonna left again and a minute later Nicole glanced down over the railing and she was jumping in the pool. Nicole was laughing at the craziness of it all. A house full of strangers, drunk strangers, and one beautiful girl. “Your sister is something else.”

 

Waverly smiled, “she is , a lot. And loves her whiskey. But she’s saved my life more times than I can count and she’s special.”

 

“I bet. Well she at least seems fun.” Nicole said.

 

“Do you want to go join them?” Waverly asked.

 

“Umm, no I’m going to head in early it’s been a long day and the surf is suppose to be great early tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, um, ok well I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

Nicole felt guilty, she could hear the disappointment in Waverly’s voice but she could feel her eyes and body hungry for sleep. “Absolutely, I know where to find you.” Nicole gave Waverly a wink and headed back to her room to sleep.

 

——

 

Nicole dipped her fingertips into the cold water and danced them around in circles, she sat on her surf board, long legs wading on either side in the water. She was gracefully floating, her body moving fluidly with the ocean, waiting out small waves for the one she wanted. Time stood still in this moment. She felt as comfortable in her wet suit as she did her police uniform, both brought on the natural instinct within her that made life seem that much more enjoyable. Both allowed her to make her own decisions off the cuff, each impacting her safety and adrenaline at a moments notice.

 

_There it is._

Nicole went from sitting to laying on her stomach paddling out to the growing wave with a single swift move, her long arms shredded the water with ease and got her there quick.

 

_Now._

She quickly stood up and finessed her body to remain balanced as she rode the crystal clear wave until it broke. There was a beat when everything slowed down, the wave was in perfect form just for her, a perfect tunnel escort to the sand and she thanked it by reaching out and grazing her fingertips against the water curling toward her, a reminder of how powerful nature was.

 

When she hit the swallow water she jumped in and trudged to the beach. She noticed the gang setting up the front line of beach chairs and coolers, they looked ready to take up permanent occupancy.

 

She emerged from the water and stuck her board upright in the sand. She immediately unzipped her wet suit to strip down to her yellow bathing suit underneath. She rung the excess water out of her now darker looking damp red hair.

 

She noticed Waverly looking in her direction and waving, Chrissy was sitting close to her under an umbrella, the pair relaxing on lounge chairs.

 

She watched as Chrissy launched a bottle of water in Waverly’s lap as she approached the women.

 

“Ow!” Waverly yelled. “What the hell Chrissy!”

 

Nicole chuckled, “Are you ok?” Nicole asked as she stopped in front of the pair.

 

“Oh, sorry Waves. I saw how thirsty you were, so I wanted to help.” Chrissy said through a smirk .

 

Nicole watched as Waverly shot Chrissy a look she’d hope to never see again. Nicole knew sweet Waverly certainly had a feisty side in that moment.

 

Nicole looked at the group. Dolls was getting ready to go for a run down the beach in black trunks, stretching his limbs to prepare.

 

_Barefoot? Badass._

 

Wynonna was in a burgundy bikini and Doc was wearing what appeared to be a stripped singlet swimsuit from the 1900s . The pair sat in chairs next to each other fully exposed to the sun sharing the same bottle of whiskey as last night – Nicole hoped, each lazily grabbing the bottle from each other between swigs. “Red! Lookin good in that bikini!” Wynonna yelled down the line.

 

Then there was Jeremy who was still setting up his umbrella and Nicole was sure he was wearing more clothes than he was last night, and the gob of sunscreen on his nose made her giggle. “Hey Nicole! Always practice safe sun!”

 

Nicole held her hand up to wave back , remembering she had to re-apply sun screen. “Well I’ll be right back I need to go grab my sunscreen and a chair.

 

Waverly spoke immediately, “oh! We have some! And we brought you an extra chair.”

 

“Great! I guess I’m not going anywhere then,” Nicole said.

 

Nicole took the extra chair sitting behind the women and placed it directly next to Waverly. It landed closer to the brunette woman wearing a white and blue bikini than she intended, but a welcomed accident she wasn’t jumping at to adjust.

 

Nicole let her weight hit the lounge chair. She was happy they brought down the nice set from the pool so she could fully lay down if she wanted.

 

“Here you go,” a small high pitched voice from her right said.

 

Nicole sat up higher and took the blue bottle of sunscreen from Waverly’s outreached hand.

 

She squirted a large amount into her hand and began rubbing her legs, her torso, then her arms. That familiar watched feeling resurrected itself once more, but she heard giggling and turned her head to the right to see Chrissy laughing and Waverly gently hitting her shoulder. “what’s so funny?” Nicole asked.

 

Waverly turned her head to Nicole, “oh nothing, Chrissy just likes to joke around a lot.”

 

Nicole raised her eyebrows,“Right…Could one of you get my back?”

 

Waverly started to choke on the water she was sipping.

 

Nicole extended her arm out and put her hand on Waverly’s shoulder, “are you ok!?”

 

“I’m fine. I’m fine.”

 

Chrissy began to take her sunglasses off and and rested her book on the chair, “Well on that note, I’m going swimming!”

 

Nicole watched as Chrissy took off to the ocean and she looked at Waverly, “you don’t want to join her?”

 

Nicole acted on Waverly’s hand gesture to turn around as she squeezed lotion into her hands. She heard Waverly rub her hands together then felt them over her shoulders. She briefly tensed, the lotion was still cold.

 

Waverly squeaked out, “sorry.”

 

Nicole shook her head, “it’s fine.”

 

Waverly answered Nicole, “this is actually my first time at the ocean.”

 

Nicole’s mouth opened, knowing Waverly couldn’t see her reaction, “seriously?”

 

Waverly puffed out a breath of air, “seriously, and as beautiful as it is, I’m kind of scared about going in. I don’t want to in front of everyone.”

 

Nicole looked out to the ocean, she saw Wynonna, Doc , and Chrissy all out in the water splashing at each other and Wynonna trying to dunk Doc underwater with her palms and full weight on the tops of his shoulders. “Yep I can see that.”

 

Nicole felt Waverly’s hands rub harder from the bottom of her neck to the middle of her waist, she pulled away for moment as Waverly’s fingers brushed her sides.

 

“Is Officer Haught ticklish?”

 

Nicole liked the way ‘Officer Haught’ rolled off Waverly’s tongue with a bit lower tone than she usually heard.

 

Nicole giggle, “tell anyone my weakness and you’re dead Earp.”

 

“My lips are sealed, but I’ll remember that for later” Waverly replied.

 

_Later?_

 

Nicole felt Waverly’s hands go lower just above her bikini line, she thought they lingered there for a moment longer than they should but she wasn’t going to complain.

 

Waverly’s fingertips touched a very sensitive spot on her left lower back, it was tight from from sitting in uncomfortable airports the day before.

 

Nicole mindlessly let out a moan. As soon as it came out of her mouth she instantly regretted it as she felt Waverly’s hands leave her skin.

 

Nicole quickly turned around.

 

“Sorry Waves, I was cramped in an airplane all day I think you just hit the right spot.”

 

She looked at Waverly, whose mouth was open, eyebrows raised and a hitched breath.

 

Waverly finally spoke, “uhh yes, I totally get it it, you’re fine – it’s! Fine… It.”

 

Nicole smiled. “Ok…how about this, instead of me going surfing tomorrow morning, we go into the ocean and float around?”

 

Waverly beamed, “Yes. Yes that would be amazing Nicole, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Nicole spun around on her bottom and laid down. She took a moment to glance at Waverly who was smiling back at her for a moment then to her book. Nicole was impressed but also not surprised it was the thickest book she’d ever seen on the Chinese Dynasties.

 

Nicole relaxed into the gravity of her body on the chair.

 

_This isn’t so bad._

 

——

 

Nicole felt something hit her face. She flinched, half asleep, now half awake. It hit her face again but now she also felt it on her torso.

 

She sat up quickly from her lounge chair and whipped her gold aviators off her ears.

 

_What the…_

 

When she opened her eyes she saw Wynonna about to kick sand in her direction. She held her hands up to her face and she saw Wynonna’s foot hit the sand again.

 

“Ok, ok! I’m up ! I’m up!”

 

“Jesus Haught tamale, you’ve been sleeping for hours. Waverly didn’t want me to wake you but she made dinner for everyone, including you, I guess.”

 

Nicole looked around. Everyone’s chairs and coolers were gone. It was just her , her chair, a book and an umbrella blocking the sun. She had no clue what time it was. She smiled.

 

_Just how it’s supposed to be._

 

“Cool, I’ll be right up.”

 

Wynonna stuck around as Nicole gathered her things, confused at what Wynonna wanted, she displayed a questioning look her way.

 

Wynonna responded, “what? I’m not that much of an asshole, these chairs don’t exactly fold, I’ll help you.” 

 

As the pair walked on the sand to the deck, Nicole felt her feet burn with every step she took. The rays of the sun baked the sand in touched by the water all day and both women were not wearing sandals. Nicole felt a bump to her shoulder and was smacked with a rush of dark hair.

 

“Move Haught ! Let’s go! This shit is hotter than your name!” Wynonna yelled as Nicole watched her high step it all the way to wooden surface of the walkway.

 

 _Shit shit shit,_ Nicole followed suit.

 

The two women took a breath before continuing down the narrow walkway. Wynonna walking in front of Nicole.

 

“So Haught, Waverly is already talking about you a lot. Must have impressed her with your…” Nicole saw Wynonna’s hands move and hover over her own chest, then to her head. “…brain. She says you’re a cop?”

 

“I am.” Nicole replied.

 

“Where are you transferring to?” Wynonna questioned.

 

“It’s a super small town, somewhere called Pu-.”

 

Nicole looked up as she saw Waverly. She was wearing jean shorts with holes that looked intentional and a pink tank top, flowing in the breeze. She nearly took Nicole’s breath away with her toned arms sprawled across the railing with a bright smile .

 

She then heard her. “Dinner is done you two! Let’s go!”

 

Wynonna howled, “Woo! Food! Finally.”

 

——

The silence while everyone ate reminded Nicole of back home,  when it was a long day on the job and everyone’s goal was to finally eat and be content, all you could hear was silverware clanking on plates.

 

Everyone sat content at the kitchen table in the middle of the room. Doc, Wynonna, Dolls and Jeremy on one side. Then, Nicole, Waverly and Chrissy in the other.

 

“This is fantastic, thank you,” Nicole said as she turned to Waverly.

 

Nicole turned back to the middle of the table, watching as Wynonna folded her arms. “So Red you never answered my question, where are you transferring to?”

 

“A small town in the north, it’s called Purgatory.”

 

Nicole, bewildered, watched and listened to everyone collectively choked on their last bite of food.

 

“What’s wrong with that? I know , I know the town name is hopefully… un-ironic.” Nicole said.

 

“Wow, Nic. That’s uh, something. It’s where we’re from. Looks like you can’t escape us now,” Wynonna said.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Nicole asked.

 

She looked around the table.

 

“I’m so excited!” Jeremy exclaimed.

 

Chrissy was still coughing and nudging a speechless and expressionless Waverly with her elbow.

 

Wynonna wiped her mouth with a napkin,“The town name is definitely not, un-ironic.”

 

“Wynonna.” Dolls said sternly and shot a look to Wynonna that made Nicole take yet another confusing note on what exactly they did for a living.

 

Wynonna responded to Dolls, “What, I’m just saying we work in the same creepy building.”

 

“Well, Ms. Haught, I think you’ll love it there. You’ll know us now and I’m sure Chrissy and Waverly will show you a good time. Chrissy here is the sheriffs daughter.” Doc said grinning while taking a sip of his sweet tea.

 

“Sheriff Nedley?” Nicole looked at Chrissy.

 

Chrissy reached her arm out to Nicole behind Waverly’s back, “Chrissy Nedley, nice to meet you.”

 

Nicole chuckled and leaned back to shake Chrissy’s hand, “pleasures mine.”

 

Nicole, dumbfounded, “this is crazy. I mean, that are the odds.”

 

Wynonna was still laughing , Waverly was still a deer in headlights and speechless, Dolls chimed in, shifting in his seat looking uncomfortable.  “We can discuss work when we all get back, for now, welcome.”

 

“This calls for a celebration! There’s a small townie bar down the road we can walk to after we clean up,” Wynonna stated.

 

——

 

Nicole walked down the sidewalk with the group, the humidity she felt earlier didn’t let up, she was rethinking her choice of jeans.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi.” Waverly replied, continuing to look at the ground.

 

“Everything ok? You’ve been pretty quiet since dinner.” Nicole said hesitantly.

 

Waverly didn’t respond.

 

“Not that it’s any of my business, I just want to make sure you are ok,” Nicole said to break the silence.

 

“No, no I’m fine.” Waverly replied quickly but Nicole noticed Waverly open her mouth again to talk but stopped.

 

They took a few strides in silence.

 

“Nicole, have you ever met someone and just knew it was going to be special?” Waverly squinted and looked up at the red head.

 

Nicole smiled and put her hands in her front pockets, “ya Waves, I get that.” She nudged Waverly’s arm with her elbow to break the nervousness that was visible on Waverly’s face.

 

The touch made Waverly smile, “I’m really glad you are coming to Purgatory.”

 

“Me too, Waves, me too.”

 

——

 

When the group entered the bar , Dolls, Doc and Nicole stopped a few feet after walking in and scanned the crowd, they were standing together but separately picking a part the space and people.

 

Doc seemed to be more interested in the people, Dolls looked like he was scanning for exits, and Nicole started to walk toward an open table.

 

She picked it because it was against a wall. She never liked her back being towards a crowd and it was near an exit. Her training was always ingrained in her every move whether she recognized or not anymore.

 

Everyone else was at the bar ordering drinks. Waverly came up to the table bouncing in joy of the atmosphere and handed Nicole a beer and stood next to her at the high top table.

 

It wasn’t too busy being the off season of a popular vacation spot. The bar was in the middle shaped like a horse shoe with stools all around it. There were pool tables, arcade games and dart boards to the right of the bar and high top tables to the left. The music was playing loud enough to where everyone had to raise their voice. It was a mixed up version of pop songs Nicole recognized with beats and auto tune she didn’t.

 

The rest of the crew came back over to the table, none of them took advantage of the stools. Nicole shook her head as Wynonna was balancing a full waiters tray of shots.

 

Waverly and Nicole took a step back as the tray invaded some of their standing space as Wynonna slide it onto the wooden surface.

 

The smell coming from the shot glasses made Nicole thankful there wasn’t a lit candle around, she was convinced the alcohol fumes would light the entire place on fire.

 

“In honor of Nicole coming to Purgatory, I think we need to get to know each other a little better. Here are 7 rounds of shots. That means seven rounds of never have I ever. Whoever doesn’t drink, gets to pick a victim to down their shot.”

 

Waverly shriek, “Wynonna! That’s not fair!”

 

Wynonna winked at Waverly, “all’s fair in love and war baby girl.”

 

The group all took a round of shots from the tray in front of them.

 

Nicole sniffed it.

 

_Tequila._

 

Wynonna pointed to Jeremy. “Let’s start here.”

 

Jeremy, trying to think and looking at the group, finally displayed a devilish grin,  “uhhhh, never have I ever kissed a girl!”

 

Nicole laughed as she took the shot with no problem. The burn down her throat actually felt good.

 

Doc took his shot.

 

Dolls took his.

 

Her mouth opened as Wynonna threw the alcohol to back of her throat, “ahhh, good one Jeremy!”

 

It remained open as Chrissy sipped on hers.

 

Then immediately closed, and she gulped whatever saliva was in her mouth as Waverly shyly took the shot.

 

_Knew it._

“Ok Jeremy, who is your victim.” Wynonna stated.

 

“Oh definitely the newbie.” Jeremy handed his shot to Nicole and she took it with ease as she wiped the corner of her lip with back of her hand.

 

“Ya, I like you Haught.” Wynonna said as she nodded to Nicole.

 

The group took the second round.

 

Dolls cleared his throat. “Never have I ever eaten a cheeseburger.”

 

Waverly chuckled, “ha! Suckers!”

 

Nicole, Wynonna, and Chrissy all drank.

 

Nicole looked at Doc, confused. “You’ve never ate a cheeseburger?”

 

“No ma’am, they weren’t available for a long part of my life.” Doc replied as he looked at the group. All of them fell silent.

 

“Come on Doc , you’re like hundreds of years old you couldn’t find a cheeseburger in that time.” Wynonna said as she got closer to his face, Nicole could see how tipsy the raven haired woman was getting, swaying back and forth.

 

“Wynonna.” Dolls said in that familiar stern voice.

 

_What the hell._

 

“Ok fine , not here I get it.” Wynonna replied as she surrendered her hands in the air.

 

Doc and Waverly passed their shots to Wynonna. “Thhhhank you,” she said as she took them both down in seconds.

 

Dolls passed his to Chrissy. “Ewwww, fine.”

 

“You know its coming Nicole!” Jeremy slide the shot to Nicole, it hit her hand and she felt a splash of it hit her arm.

 

She could barely feel the burn going down her throat now, just the after taste of pure alcohol on her breath.

 

It was Nicole’s turn. Looking around the table, this group of people that walked into her life a little over a day ago, were the most diverse personalities she’s ever come across. But she already felt so comfortable. It was an odd feeling. She was trying to think of question that would stump them all.

 

_Ah, got one._

 

“Never have I ever, seen a ghost.”

 

Nicole noticed everyone’s face go pale like they just had.

 

But one by one they all took their shots.

 

Nicole was speechless and perplexed as she passed Wynonna her shot, “what exactly do you all do for a living –“ 

 

Waverly yelled over Nicole’s voice, “My turn!”

 

“Never have I ever, had sex in a public place!” Nicole’s head spun right to Waverly, her face a shade of red and her eyes tightly closed.

 

Nicole couldn’t help but let out a laugh, she gently put her hand over the middle of Waverly’s back as everyone took a shot.

 

Waverly slid her shot to Wynonna. “Are you all trying to kill me!” Wynonna said half serious as she was delighted to take another.

 

Chrissy spoke. “Ok, I guess it’s me.”

 

“Never have I ever, fallen in love at first sight.”

 

Jeremy took his shot. Then Nicole watched as Doc and Dolls glared at each other as they took theirs.

 

Nicole took a chance to eye Waverly , she was slowly bringing the shot to her lips and it made Nicole bite hers.

 

Nicole smiled as she brought her shot to her own lips and they both took it in unison.

 

Chrissy slid her shot to Waverly and she took it roughly.

 

Wynonna took her own shot.

 

Nicole chimed in. “Whoa whoa whoa, so does that mean you have or haven’t?”

 

Wynonna shrugged her shoulders, “girls gotta have some secrets.”

 

“Ok two more rounds , my turn,” Wynonna said.

 

“Never have I ever…” Nicole saw Wynonna eye Dolls and he shot her a look familiar to when Nicole was a small child and her mom didn’t want her to do something.

 

“Never have I ever… killed a human.”

 

The group fell silent. Nicole squinted her eyes and looked around at everyone. “That’s a… weird thing to say.”

 

Dolls said with an angry tone, “Ok game over. Pool table is open. Let’s go Earp.”

 

Dolls walked around the table and grabbed Wynonna by her arm as they walked to the other side of the bar.

 

Everyone else downed the last two round of shots and Nicole was feeling the alcohol warm her body and increasingly course through her veins.

 

She thought Waverly must have too because with every shot she got closer, now her hips were touching Nicoles thigh and every careless bump she felt made her center throb a little more.

 

Everyone went to the pool table, Waverly stayed behind with Nicole, the shorter girl turned her body toward the red head as she sat on a stool.

 

Waverly positioned herself between Nicole’s thighs.

 

Nicole felt Waverly’s fingers play with a string tie at the end of her short sleeve as she was gazing at her curious facial expression.

 

Nicole tucked a small piece of Waverly’s hair behind her ear.

 

“So, Waverly. Tell me about Purgatory.”

 

Waverly sighed. “Do I have to?”

 

Nicole smiled at Waverly’s fake pout.

 

“I’m kidding. It’s great. It’s a typical small town, everyone knows your business. It’s cold and beautiful and it has its adventures. But I think you’ll fit in just fine.”

 

Nicole entwined Waverly’s hand in her own and held it at their waists,  on top of Nicole’s lap.

 

Nicole could feel the heat between them rise with every second Waverly was standing there , and Nicole became more undone as Waverly swayed forward.

 

“Well, just from everyone’s comments about it I feel like there is something I’m missing.”

 

Waverly’s lips were now centimeters from Nicole’s.

 

Waverly now whispered, “Oh, Nicole I don’t think that’s-“

 

Nicole heard shouting from the other end of the bar, she turned her face that was so close to Waverly’s towards the commotion.

 

Wynonna had man pinned, back on top of the pool table. Her hand was gripped around his throat and she was reaching for something in her tall boot. The man took advantage of Wynonna’s distraction and she lost her balance as the man kicked her stomach then knocked her to the side as he bolted out the door.

 

Nicole didn’t remember moving to shield Waverly but her entire body was off the stool and positioned protectively in front of the brunettes.

 

Nicole watched as Doc, Dolls and Wynonna ran after the man.

 

Nicole only knew how to do to one thing. Join the fight.

 

She ran outside after them as they chased the stranger down an alley way.

 

She thought she heard Waverly yell her name but she was focused on the mission her mind and body unconsciously agreed to.

 

Now outside, Nicole noticed he turned at the last second down a street that was closer to her, she ran the opposite direction of her new house mates.

 

It was dark. And it must have rained while they were in the bar, her purple pumas were splashing in fresh puddles the potholes collected on the gravel street. She stopped behind a brick building wall just before another alley way. Around the corner she heard quick footsteps through water.  They drew closer, louder. She put her back tighter to the brick and closed her eyes.

 

_1…2..3_

Nicole spun her body around the corner , stiffening her arm and flexing her muscle as tight as she could.

 

**_Wham!_ **

She felt the weight of a body slam full force into her forearm and bicep. She kept her balance as she watched the man who was just pinned to the pool table drop to the gravel with force on his back. 

 

She could hear Wynonna yelling and running down the same alley way the stranger just came from.

 

The others caught up to Nicole as the man laid unconscious on the ground.

 

“Nice, Haught!” Wynonna stuck her hand out for a high five. Nicole declined. “Please tell me why I just did that.”

 

Wynonna smiles and snorted, “kick ass , ask questions later, I dig that.”

 

Nicole watched as Wynonna drew an antique looking gun from deep within her boot on the unconscious man .

 

Her eyes went wide and she reached behind her to her own belt and drew her hidden gun on Wynonna.

 

“What the hell Wynonna!” Nicole yelled as Wynonna pointed the gun at the man.

 

Nicole started to breath heavy as the guns barrel lit up orange. The man on the ground groaned as his eyes turned dark red.

 

Nicole kept her gun on Wynonna but she was completely shocked by what she was witnessing in front of her on the ground.

 

**_Bang!_ **

Wynonna’s gun went off and Nicole watched in horror as the bullet hit him between the eyes.

 

She heard a cracking noise and felt the ground shake. She saw the gravel open up to what looked like hell on earth, fire and heat. She thought she could hear screams. The man tried to claw his way out of the gaping hole that formed next to Nicole but he surrendered as an invisible gravity sucked him in, engulfed him in flames and then disappeared in a flash as the hole closed with one last cry for help.

 

_Holy fucking shit._

Nicole lowered her weapon and dropped to her knees where the earth just opened up. She felt around expecting to feel heat but it was just cold rain and rough stones when she looked back down at her hands.

 

She brought her gun back up to the three still standing there.

 

“Someone explain that right now.”

 

Wynonna started. “Just put the gun down and we will explain.”

 

Nicole yelled, “you just killed a man!”

 

Doc stepped in front of Nicole’s gun and the other two now standing behind him. Nicole was breathing heavy but something about Docs calm demeanor helped her lower her gun. “Ms. Haught, there’s a lot to explain. But in a nut shell you just witnessed a thing that was once a man, resurrected from hell, go back down to where he belongs.”

 

Dolls stepped in. “Nicole, there are a ton of things we _can’t_ explain but we aren’t the bad guys. Our work is highly classified. We work in the extraction of the super natural.”

 

Nicole felt light headed. She wasn’t sure if it was the shots but she is pretty sure she just witnessed a man go to hell.

 

She leaned on the nearby brick wall.

 

She felt it coming, she tried to fight the feeling of everything going numb, but it won.

 

The last thing Nicole saw was the street light above her head.

 

——

 

Nicole blinked her eyes open. She instantly felt the massive pounding headache and saw Waverly’s face, then felt her hand caressing her hair.

 

She smiled thinking she could stare into those eyes forever.

 

She came fully to and discovered that she was in her bed at the beach house, it was bright out and she was in shorts and a tank top.

 

_How did I get here and who changed my clothes?_

 

She asked Waverly who was sitting next to her on the bed, “what time is it?”

 

“Almost 9am. Here, sit up I have some water and pain medication.” Waverly then helped the tall woman sit up in bed.

 

Nicole took the full glass of water and popped the pills into her mouth. She felt so dehydrated she hastily chugged the entire glass, water falling to either side of her mouth down to her shirt.

 

Nicole leaned her head back to the headboard. Waverly had the door slid open with a fresh breeze flowing through the room and sounds of waves crashing in the distance and Waverly took her hand to hold. “What happened last night? I swear someone spiked my shots because I thought I saw Wynonna shoot a man to … hell?”

 

Nicole grew more confused as Waverly didn’t answer, just continued to stroke Nicole’s thumb as she sadly lifted each corner of her mouth. “Well, Nicole, What you saw was correct. Do you know the last name Earp?”

 

Nicole thought for a moment, “rings a bell from history class, something about a gunslinger and Doc Holliday.”

 

_Doc…_

Waverly continued, “This is going to sound so crazy.”

 

Nicole felt the nerves of Waverly through their joined hands. She brought her hand up to Waverly’s face and gently rubbed her thumb over her cheek. “Try me Waves, because I think I’ll believe anything that explains last night.”

 

Waverly smiled. “I guess I don’t want you think I’m crazy, well, we I mean. Because going through all this has made me feel that way some days but I never thought I’d meet someone I’d want to…”

 

Nicole cut off Waverly’s speech.“Hey, Waverly , it’s ok. Where I’m from, a lot of weird shit happens there.”

 

Waverly continued, “Wyatt Earp is our great great grandad. He was cursed by a demon, and now every generation an Earp heir on their 27 Birthday has to send 77 of Wyatt’s resurrected revenants back to hell . They are everyone he killed with that gun you saw last night. Wynonna is the heir of this generation after our dad and sister died.”

 

Nicole stayed silent.

 

Waverly continued, “There more to it, but that is the gist of it all. Nicole I’m so so sorry you must think I’m so bat shit crazy right now.”

 

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand. She took a deep breath. She searched Waverly’s eyes that were staring into her own. Truth was this _did_ sound crazy to her. But what she witnessed was proof that this crazy _did_ exist.

 

Nicole closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again Waverly’s face was uneasy, a tear was rolling down her cheek.

 

Nicole spoke softly. “Waves I’m so sorry about your father and sister.”

 

Waverly let out a quick snort through a stuffed nose, “ _that’s what_ you got from all that?”

 

Nicole cupped her hand on Waverly’s cheek, “Yes. Waverly I’ll figure out all that bat shit crazy stuff as I go but if any of that caused you to feel sad, ya, I’m sorry for that.”

 

Nicole felt the tear hit her thumb as she continued to gently stroke the side of Waverly’s cheek.

 

Waverly let out a relieved breath, “Thank you.”

 

——

 

Nicole walked out onto the shared patio off the kitchen. Wynonna was leaned up against the railing, facing the ocean. “Baby girl we need to find out how that revenant got out of the triangle…”

 

She joined her as she blew into the hot tea Waverly made her.

 

Wynonna shook her head, “Not baby girl.”

 

“So you leaving on the next plane or what?” Wynonna said as she gripped the railing hard.

 

Nicole looked behind her to the right. Doc was rocking in a chair, blue jeans and a dark button up, his cowboy hat slightly tipped forward, she could only see his mustache and pointed chin. He had a knife in one hand, a small piece of rounded wood in the other. He was focused, scraping the blade against the wood as shavings fell to the floor.

 

Nicole put her hand on top of the white knuckles of Wynonna’s.

 

“Waves explained what I needed to know… for now. But no, I’m not going anywhere. You can’t get rid of me that easy. Plus I still have a few days to out drink you and look at this amazing view.”

 

Nicole watched Wynonna’s stoic expression turn humored. “Look Red , I know I’m an amazing view but I think my sister is more your type.”

 

Nicole shook her head and put her tongue in her cheek, “the ocean, you ass.”

 

Nicole watched as Wynonna’s smile go serious again. “Well then if you’re staying and still coming to supernatural paradise then I guess I won’t kick your ass.  Waverly will be happy, she seems to really like you.”

 

Nicole kept her eyes on Wynonna as the dark hair woman looked back out to the ocean. She was happy she found this group. But it left her with lingering thoughts that she wished she grew up with someone like Wynonna. Someone that would be in her corner when shit hit the fan or someone to care that deeply.

She looked at the ocean again. Then back to Wynonna.

 

“So you know you would have never caught that… _revenant?_ Without me right?”

 

“ _Pppftttt!”_ Wynonna said as she whipped her body to the side and stared at Nicole. “Listen Haught… _ego_..-“

 

“Wynonna that doesn’t even make sense.”

 

Wynonna shook her head and waved a dismissive hand. “It does… look my point is, thanks for help, I guess.”

 

Nicole smiled harder than she had in days, weeks, maybe months. She felt Wynonna’s arm wrap around her shoulder, her hair tickle the side of her face, then saw her oddly lean down toward her tea and took a sniff. “Ok Haught, let’s get some hard stuff in that cup.”

 

——

 

It had been a long couple days of beach lounging and nights of drinking. Stolen longing looks and lingering touches between Nicole and Waverly had Nicole feeling like a teenager in puppy love.

 

Waverly would cook breakfast for everyone each morning and Nicole had a habit of being her flirtatious sous chef. Nicole knew they were perfect for each other just by those natural interactions, like a perfectly rehearsed dance number, sliding past each other to stir this, mix that, while Waverly stood at the stove.

 

On this morning they were rifling through the last of the food and only had enough to make pancakes. After the mixture was ready, Nicole readied a small amount of batter on a spoon. Waverly’s back was to her as she called her name, when Waverly turned around Nicole slingshot the batter from the spoon to Waverly’s face. Nicole watched as her perfect aim hit Waverly right on the nose, a small amount dripping to her apron. Waverly stood there speechless, mouth agape as she let out a squeal and zipped to Nicole. “You little meanie!”

 

“I’m sorry Waves! I had to. And if it’s possible you look even more adorable.” Nicole said as she tilted her head and grabbed a hand towel behind her and swiped the white gob off Waverly.

 

“Ah, I want to be mad at you but-“

 

Waverly shook her head and stepped closer to Nicole. Nicole took a deep breath as Waverly inched closer to her face. She felt Waverly’s arm slightly wrap around her as she braced for impact. Waverly’s lips got so close to her ear as she felt the soft graze to her lobe, she then felt a light press to the top of her head, then a slow moving warmth run down her entire face. Nicole wiped the batter from her forehead before it had a chance to invade her eyes. She stood there leaning up against the kitchen counter nodding her head and smirking.

 

“Ok, I deserved that.” Nicole said as she flicked the batter on her finger to the floor.

 

Waverly smirk. “Oh but Nicole it makes you look so much more adorable.”

 

_Urgh, she is so dead._

Nicole swiped some extra batter off her head and pulled Waverly close, she then smeared it down the side of Waverly’s face as she began to tickle her sides.

 

Nicole let out a loud roar as Waverly squirmed in her arms. “Oh who is adorable now!”

 

Nicole got a few more high pitched laughs out of Waverly until she yelled. “Uncle! Uncle!”

 

Nicole immediately stopped her actions as Waverly put her weight in to Nicole, pressing her waist back in to the counter once more.

 

Nicole took the towel again and gently wiped Waverly’s face as she looked in to her eyes, momentarily getting lost in the shades of color and curiosity.

 

Nicole abruptly stepped away as loud footsteps came down the stairs.

 

_Chrissy._

 

“What the heck you two, you are suppose to cook pancakes not wear them!”

 

Nicole looked at Waverly as she bit her lip coyly and smirked.

 

“Well Nicole thought it look better on me than a plate.” Waverly said as she winked at Chrissy and Nicole and was surprised at her candid confidence.

 

“Ok then.” Chrissy said. “We should probably wake the others up and go to the store, I don’t think Wynonna will get very far without food after how much they drank last night.”

 

Chrissy hurried back up the stairs and Nicole looked back at Waverly, hunger in her eyes but she snapped herself out of it and started cleaning up their mess.

 

——

 

Nicole was inside the gas station at the corner of their street with Wynonna, Waverly and Doc.

 

She was standing in an aisle , in front of a display of sunglasses. The case was circular and  taller than her, with a small mirror at the top bent at an angle for inspection. She twirled the displays a few times, giggling at some of the selection of shades.

 

_People actually wear these?_

 

Not that she needed sunglasses but she was actively trying to find the ugliest pair, which proved to be harder than she thought with every spin that showcased a more bizarre collection.

 

_Zebra stripes._

_Pot leaf shapes?_

She found a pair that were impossibly big for her face. One temple was purple, the other yellow and the lenses were bright pink.

 

She giggled as she picked them up and saw Waverly in the next aisle approaching her. Nicole quickly tossed them on her face. “Waves!” Nicole said as her back was to the woman. Nicole then spun on her heels and started to vogue, framing her face with her long hands and fingers in rhythm to nonexistent music in the middle of the aisle, onlookers giving her side eye.

 

Waverly quick stepped to Nicole and put her hands on the red head to stop her motions. The pair pressed their foreheads together and giggled as Nicole removed the sunglasses.

 

Nicole was so entranced by Waverly’s smile she didn’t see Wynonna walking up the aisle with Doc.

 

“Dorks. Let’s go I got everything we need.” Wynonna said.

 

Nicole looked beyond Waverly and Wynonna to Doc with two cases of beer stacked on top of each other.

 

_Yes._

 

Nicole looked at Wynonna holding a single case of beer with two hands and a small box on top. “Wynonna what’s that?” Nicole said as she grabbed the box and inspected it.

 

Nicole was baffled. “A taser!!”

 

Nicole looked back up at a smirking Wynonna.

 

“Wy, this is law enforcement grade.” Nicole said knowingly.

 

Wynonna balanced the case on top of one arm and snatched the box from Nicole’s hands with her now free hand, “hell ya it is! And can you believe they sell this shit in a gas station down here! Totally gunna have some fun.” Wynonna snorted at the end of her sentence.

 

Nicole tried to form a thought to respond but before she could the three others were in line waiting to pay.

 

_Ok, not gunna fight that one._

 

——

The next night, the alcohol flowed like water throughout the house mates.

 

Nicole was standing in the kitchen, slightly unbalanced,  shuffling through the drawers to find a bottle opener. She opened the last drawer left and move some items around.

 

_Oh come on._

Metal continued to clank together.

 

_Woo!_

She slowly stumbled over to the table, her beer was sitting for a few minutes and now sweating onto the wood. She picked it up and wiped up the wet ring with the bottom of her own tank top.

 

She popped the top of the green beer bottle with her newly found opener. It was a bit of struggle since the opener looked like it was older than her, chipped wood and metal handle with a rounded top and faded grip lines. She loved the cracking and popping noise of the carbonation escaping.

 

She looked around the room and saw Chrissy’s blonde hair peek just above the puffy white pillows of the couch. She walked up to the girl, “Heyyyy Nedley, everyone is by the pool you coming?”

 

Nicole looked down at Chrissy, her complete attention was down at her phone screen.

 

“NEDLEY!”

 

Chrissy jumped, “Nicole! What!”

 

“Everyone is at the pool tonight, come on, two nights left!”

 

Chrissy tossed Nicole a dismissive wave. “I’ll be down soon , I can’t miss real housewives.” Nicole shook her head. She didn’t want to admit it but she had no idea what that was.

 

Nicole slide the door open to the back patio. Before she could see anyone, she heard the music blasting from beneath her. Between the techno beats she heard all the familiar voices as she made her way down the stairs to join everyone.

 

It was night time but the pool lights and the spot lights attached to the deck made it so the group could party all night long.

 

Nicole took a moment to take it in.

 

Wynonna was dancing around the pool with a beer in her hand, pot leaf sunglasses on her face. Nicole questioned for a moment how a person could move like that in such tight leather pants.

 

“Haught! You’re backkkkk!”

 

Nicole chuckled, “the sun has set, Wy.”

 

Wynonna tilted her head to Nicole, “sun never sets on a badass Red.”

 

Nicole licked her lips and and shook her head.

 

Doc was flipping his switch blade while sitting in a lounge chair on the same side of the pool as Wynonna. His cowboy hat was tipped in its usual position in front of his face as he swigged whiskey from a bottle next to him.

 

Dolls was yawning in the seat next to Doc, still in his yellow swim trunks and black tank top from the beach earlier.

 

Jeremy was on the other side of Doc flipping his own switch blade as he kept glancing over at Doc. Nicole was concerned for Jeremy’s safety as the metal blade fumbled out of his hands and landed in his lap .

 

Nicole’s eyes then shifted to Waverly, she was getting accustomed to her stomach doing flips every time she saw her. Over the last few days it went from nervous to calming, almost familiar but not quite.

 

Waverly was laying on a lounge chair the opposite side of the pool as the rest. Nicole couldn’t see her face as she approached her. She was wearing an oversized white cotton lace swimsuit coverup and a large brim straw hat.

 

Nicole chuckled as she sat down at the end of the same lounge chair, Waverly’s feet now brushing her against her thighs. She felt the the brief touch of cold as Waverly’s toe ring grazed her skin.

 

Nicole leaned backed and reached her hand up to the curled up woman’s hat that was hanging over her face.

 

Nicole lifted the brim and exposed the brunettes face “You asleep under there?”

 

Nicole looked to the cement floor and saw empty wine cooler bottles. “Ohhh or is Waves drunk?”

 

Nicole felt a small nudge to her legs as Waverly smiled. “Jerk.” Waverly said as she curled tighter into her coverup.

 

Waverly sat up. Nicole helped her move down the chair, the large hat hitting Nicole in face as she got closer, now sitting directly next to Nicole.

 

Waverly removed her hat, “sorry, it was blocking the nonsense happening over yonder.” Waverly pointed to over at Wynonna who was now rifling through a bag. “And for the record, not drunk.” Waverly hiccuped at the end of her sentence.

 

_Mmhmmm._

 

Nicole smiled. “I didn’t take you for a light weight anyway, being related to Wynonna and an Earp after all.”

 

Nicole noticed Waverly’s gaze drop the side, she saw a glimmer of sadness for a brief moment. Nicole put her hand on Waverly’s knee, “are you okay?”

 

Waverly looked back up at Nicole, the red head leaned in to Waverly’s hand now cupping her face. “Ya I’m ok, a story for after vacation ends, when reality hits.”

 

Nicole nodded her head and kissed Waverly’s forehead.

 

“Hey PDA! Look what I got!” Wynonna shouted from across the pool. The shadows of the ripples in the  water hitting Wynonna’s unbalanced form.

 

_Oh shit._

“Wynonna, no!” Nicole shouted as Wynonna zapped the taser in one hand, a fresh , full beer in the other.

 

_Click click click._

“Oh come on Haught, it’ll be just a little prick!”

 

Jeremy yelled, “that’s what she said!”

 

Waverly giggled , Nicole nudged her shoulder.

 

Nicole wanted to move to Wynonna but she was too comfortable in her current state. The side of her leg pressing against Waverly’s , stealing adoring glances in silent moments, she knew could do this forever.

 

Nicole watched as she pointed the device towards the men laying behind her.

 

“Come on boys, who can handle it?” Wynonna’s said as her arm waved back and forth, seemingly trying to pick a victim. “What are ya ? Chicken? _Bawwwwwk, bawk bawk.”_

Dolls opened his eyes, “please, BBD training was a hell of a lot worse than some gas station taser.”

 

Doc sat up half way, turned and looked at Dolls, “Well if you are too chicken, allow me.” Doc stood up and rolled the sleeves of his baby blue button up, and adjusted his hat.

 

Dolls stood up in a rush, he almost tripped as he straddled the white plastic lounge chair making his way to Doc. “Never said I was chicken.”

 

Nicole watched as both men flexed their forearm muscles to Wynonna.

 

Nicole leaned in to Waverly’s ear and whispered, “I see where complicated lives now.”

 

Waverly returned a small giggle and nodded her head as she took a sip from her bottle.

 

“No , no, no. Not your arms, boys. Show me them cheeks!” Wynonna howled.

 

Doc shook his head. “You will not touch me in the face with that thing!”

 

Dolls shook his head in agreement. “Not the money maker.”

 

Wynonna cackled, “not _those_ cheeks.”

 

Doc and Dolls looked at each other appalled. Doc then dawned a wide grin on his face.

 

“Oh my god, no he isn’t,” Nicole said to Waverly.

 

Nicole looked astonished as she witnessed Doc start to unlatch his belt buckle, he thumbed open the top button of his blue jeans then dramatically unzipped the zipper and tossed his pants to the cement. He never took his eyes off Wynonna with a cocky smirk.

 

Nicole and Waverly squealed. Nicole looked over to Waverly, “ok we all officially have had too much to drink. And how many asses am I going to see this week!?”

 

Nicole watched as Waverly slightly blushed but the pair broke out in an roar as Dolls matched Doc and yanked the draw string of his yellow swim suit .

 

Nicole laughed harder as Jeremy had the view on the other side and covered his eyes, but opened a few fingers for a second peek.

 

Wynonna acted unimpressed.

 

“ _Woooo!!!!”_ Chrissy yelled from the top deck.

 

Wynonna set her sights on Nicole and Waverly sitting close on the end of the white plastic lounge chair. “Come on Haught! You’re a cop you’ve done this before, you chicken too?”

 

Nicole yelled back, “screw you!”

 

Waverly brushes her elbow on Nicole’s arm. “I don’t know Nicole you _might_ be chicken.”

 

Nicole’s eyes widen. “Are you taunting me or do you want to see my ass?”

 

Waverly buried her head on Nicole’s shoulder. “Maybe both?”

 

Nicole’s breath hitched. She had a moment of spontaneous courage. “Fine.”

 

Nicole stood up and walked over to the bare ass men and Wynonna. “Let’s do this.”

 

Nicole stood tall in front of Wynonna and in line with Doc and Dolls.

 

She wasn’t brazen as either men but at least dipped the back of her shorts below her cheeks.

 

She chanced a look back at Waverly whose eyes were glued to her, she turned back to Wynonna with a confident smirk.

 

“Alright Haught!” Wynonna yelled with a smile. “Whomever pulls out the fastest…” Wynonna was giggling at her own words, and had to rebalance herself, “is just a fucking wimp.”

 

Nicole took a deep breath, for a moment she was sober, remembering her time at the academy. At least in that hell there were two people on either side of her if she fell. She tensed her muscles but remembered it was better if she was relaxing. She consciously slowed her rapidly beating heart while she closed her eyes. “Ok, me first, let’s do this.” Nicole turned around. The anticipation was was making her now calm demeanor start to rev again.

 

She heard Wynonna.

 

_1…2…3!_

Nicole braced herself, she felt the cold plastic hit and heard the click.

 

_Pop pop pop._

She felt the heat , then the instant tingle through her veins. She thought she was standing there forever, frozen, wanting to run but stuck in place.

 

She broke.

 

“6 seconds!!” Chrissy yelled from the patio.

 

Nicole was breathless until the stinging stopped. She could feel her body trying to recover. She immediately pulled her shorts back up and walked away from the area to gather her thoughts.

 

Nicole heard the screams of Doc and Chrissy.

 

_“What In Tarnation!”_

_“5 seconds!”_

When she returned, Waverly was motioning for her to come to her.

 

Nicole went to sit next to the woman but her rear end had other ideas.

 

 _Oowwwwww_.

 

Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s cheek, “oh my poor baby.”

 

Nicole felt Waverly’s hand instantly leave. “Oh Nicole I’m sorry I don’t know where that came from.”

 

Nicole took Waverly’s hand in her own, “it’s ok Waves, I kind of like it.”

 

Waverly smiled, “here let’s lay back.”

 

Nicole heard the yells of Dolls and Chrissy.

 

“ _Ahhh!”_

_“7 seconds!”_

Nicole didn’t hear anything after that. All she knew was that she was laying down on an uncomfortable plastic lounge chair but with Waverly.

 

_Waverly._

Her body perfectly conformed within Nicole’s tall frame. Their legs were intertwined as both woman were laying on their sides. Waverly nestled her head into Nicole’s chest and she rested her chin on top of Waverly’s head.

 

The last thing Nicole remembered was breathing in Waverly’s flowery shampoo.

 

——

 

_Mmmmmm._

Nicole shifted. She felt stiff. She felt cold. She could hear birds chirping.

 

When she opened her eyes she saw Waverly, just as she left her and looking so innocent.

 

Nicole slightly sat up, she looked around and saw no one, she guessed it had to be around 5am. There were beer bottles, clothes , empty cups, all scattered around the pool.

 

_What the hell happened._

When she shifted she felt a sting in her ass cheek.

 

_Oh ya, THAT._

 

She kissed Waverly’s  forehead. “Hey” she whispered.

 

“Mmmmm, what time is it,” Waverly groggily responded.

 

Nicole took a deep breath. “Early. It’s our last morning.”

 

“Noooo.” Waverly said in protest.

 

“I owe you a swim. Everyone is sleeping. You want to go now?” Nicole looked down at the now fully awake women.

 

“Seriously?” Waverly questioned.

 

“Yes, let’s go Waves. Just me and you.”

 

“Mmm, yes.” Waverly shook her head and the pair slowly stood up.

 

Nicole took Waverly’s hand and guided them to down the walkway, then to the beach. The tide was high, the pair discarded their clothes on the walkway, leaving them in just their under garments.

 

The pair sauntered out further in the water. They fearlessly braved the cold shock as it hit their skin. Waverly let out a small squeal as Nicole felt the goosebumps take over her skin.

 

Nicole stopped when they were waist deep, the waves crashing just above.

 

She looked at Waverly who seemed nervous. She gripped her hand harder and embraced her, feeling the same amount of warmth they had left. “We don’t have have to do this.”

 

Waverly shook her head. “No I want to.”

 

Nicole walked them out deeper until she couldn’t feel her toes against the sand.

 

The pair floated hand in hand as the water raised and fell again, past the point of the waves breaking.

 

The ocean was calm.

 

Nicole felt like they were the only two on the planet in that moment.

 

Nicole watched as Waverly tossed her head back in pure ecstasy as she floated. Her hair now covered by the dark.

 

“This feels so amazing!” Waverly yelled.

 

Nicole drew her closer. As their bodies organically moved with the water, Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist and their faces drew close to one another.

 

Nicole had to suppress every urge her mind and body had as she felt Waverly’s center against her.

 

The pair just floated for a while, Nicole wasn’t sure how much time had passed as she got lost in hazel eyes.

 

“Can I kiss you now?” Nicole asked.

 

“I’d thought you’d never ask.” Waverly whispered back.

 

Nicole gently caressed the back of Waverly’s head and brought her lips to the other woman’s. Nicole instantly felt the electricity between them. Tasting Waverly and the salty water creeping between their lips. She slowed down to gauge Waverly’s intent. She only felt Waverly pull her closer and found her answer. Weightless, Nicole shifted Waverly’s legs higher around her torso and trailed passionate kisses from neck to the top of her breasts. Her fingers found themselves under the shoulder straps of Waverly’s suit, gripping and releasing, hesitating and rushing, her brain not deciding on a course of action as she felt Waverly’s hands through her hair, on her skin,  and over the knot of fabric that held her own suit in place.

 

Waverly then pulled away.

 

“Can we go upstairs?” Waverly asked.

 

Nicole swallowed hard and nodded her head.

 

She carefully guided Waverly back to the beach, kicking her legs until she felt the sandy floor beneath her feet. The pair grabbed their clothes and briskly walked to the patio. They tip toed all the way to Nicole’s room and closed the door behind them.

 

Nicole pulled Waverly in to a searing kiss, but suddenly stopped. “Is this still ok.”

 

Waverly breathes out, “always.”

 

Nicole felt a pull at her torso and was back to Waverly’s soft lips.

 

 _Mmmm._ Nicole hummed into Waverly’s mouth.

_“_ Baby we are dripping wet all over.” Nicole said.

 

“That’s the point,” Waverly said as her eyes grew a darker shade paired with a sly smile.

 

Nicole took Waverly by the hand and guided her out to the balcony.

 

Nicole felt Waverly take control as she walked her back in to the railing behind her,  she took in Waverly’s soft lips to her own, her feverish, passionate kisses trailing from her lips, to her neck, and then lingering on the dip above her collar bone ignited Nicole’s inner urges. Nicole sharply turned Waverly so her back was now against railing and ocean.

 

Nicole stole a glance out to the horizon. Day break was slowly approaching the rapturous women.

 

Nicole gently grabbed the back of Waverly’s hair and pulled , exposing her long neck. She sucked the exposed flesh as she kept a handful of Waverly’s long, soft locks in her hand, massaging the back of her head. 

 

She could hear Waverly coming undone against her ear.

 

She pressed her hips against the shorter woman’s and leaned inward, moving her one hand from Waverly’s hair to her jaw line, gracefully brushing the edge, tracing a line to her collar bone, then slipped a finger under her shoulder strap as she delicately slid it down her arm. As Nicole glided the other hand around Waverly’s skin, she felt the traces of ocean water on her fingertips when Waverly’s wet hair dripped down her body. Nicole ran her fingertips from the string of her strap all the way to her bikini bottom  line. The fabric felt wet from their dip in the ocean and Nicole worked her fingers in from the top and teased Waverly gently as she responded to her heavy breathing.

 

Nicole felt a push to her body, her hand released itself from Waverly’s bottoms as the elastic waist snapped against her skin as Waverly backed her in to a chair behind them, the back of Nicole’s knees hit the edge of the chair as she fell in to seat. Waverly positioned herself above Nicole, feeling Waverly’s weight on top of her lap, she grabbed at the sides of her torso and brought her close.

 

Nicole was engulfed in the feeling of Waverly’s breasts against her and lips on her neck. Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette and tugged on the string holding her top up. Nicole let it drop between them as Waverly returned the favor. Nicole could now fully feel Waverly against her.  Her erect nipples gliding against Nicole as the pair locked lips.

 

Nicole grabbed the bottom of Waverly’s ass and thighs and swiftly stood up as Waverly wrapped her legs tighter around Nicole’s waist.

 

She walked them back to Nicole’s bed, leaving the door open. She gently put Waverly down and hovered over her. Nicole looked at Waverly, the sound of waves crashing in distance, she asked for permission without words.

 

Waverly nodded and pulled Nicole into a kiss once more.

 

_You are so beautiful._

 

Nicole worked her mouth down Waverly, every inch of her skin was still damp from her long brunette locks dripping down her body. Her fingers made it to Waverly’s waist line once more and pulled her blue swimsuit bottom down with the help of Waverly’s shifting hips and legs.

 

Nicole held her palm at Waverly’s waist. She was breathing heavily as Waverly looked at her, eyes dilated and hungry. 

 

 Nicole kept eye contact as she dipped her fingers into Waverly, Nicole’s heart pounding harder as she felt the wetness and warmth wrap around her fingers.

 

She watched as Waverly tossed her head back, mouth opened, silently moaning at the slightest touch Nicole was giving her, a pent up release Nicole felt connected to. Nicole dropped her head and swiftly traced a line with the tip of her nose up Waverly’s neck, trying to feel closer to any release Waverly was offering.

 

Nicole circled her with her thumb , teasing in and out with two fingers, leaving Waverly wanting more. Every touch Nicole was giving was planned out yet spontaneous. She wanted Waverly to feel what she had been thinking about all week.

 

She felt Waverly pulling and digging at her shoulders , her hips lifting further into Nicole’s thrusting hand, she gave her in to demands. She went deeper, then brought her mouth down and circled her tongue as Waverly reacted with her nails lightly scratching Nicole’s head. She kept a rhythm, stead fast and eager as she felt Waverly tightening around her fingers, feeling her on her tongue as her hips lifted once more toward the red heads face.

 

 _Mmmm._ Nicole moaned into Waverly’s center.

 

Nicole continued to feel Waverly coming before she audibly reacted, the moans started to match the undeniable lightening happening between Nicole’s mouth and Waverly. She briefly moved her head up and sucked Waverly’s nipple as the other hand caressed the opposite breast.

 

She kept going, harder and faster.

 

She watched as Waverly let out a louder moan and cursed her name to her movement and felt Waverly’s hands grab at her breasts. Nicole could have came herself in that moment as Waverly brushed her thumb over her nipple.

 

Nicole felt the release and tremble of the brunette below her knuckles. She let her down slowly as she felt her breath even out. She carefully removed herself and brought her fingers to her mouth, now tasting Waverly.

 

She placed slow  kisses from Waverly’s torso to her lips.

 

 _Mmmm._ Nicole smiled.

 

“I could get use to that.” Waverly said.

 

Nicole nodded in agreement as she collapsed next to Waverly on the bed.

 

Nicole then felt a wet warmth on her ear lobe. The feeling elicited a loud moan she didn’t intend. So loud she covered her own mouth with her hand.

 

Waverly giggled and climbed on top of her.

 

Nicole stretched her limbs in satisfaction and Waverly took advantage by grazing her fingertips to the underside of Nicole’s arm.

 

Nicole pulled away hard and fast.

 

“Waverly!” Nicole squealed.

 

“I’m sorry I had to see just how ticklish you were. Let me make it up to you.”

 

Nicole felt the tingle through her body as Waverly kissed the dip in her collar bone and her fingers tangled through her red wet hair.

 

Nicole roamed her hands all over what she could reach of Waverly’s body, like a map she was trying to commit to memory. Every curve, every scar, every freckle, she wanted to remember it all, just in case.  This woman came crashing into her life less than a week ago and she had no idea of the future, but right now, she knew exactly where she wanted to be.

 

She felt Waverly’s thigh between her legs, pressing her pounding center with every feverish kiss to her lips.

 

_Holy shit._

 

Nicole brought her hands to Waverly’s waist to join her slow grinding movements, feeling Waverly’s tongue electrically paint her skin in a river shaped pattern on her neck made her greedy.

 

Her palms brushed against Waverly’s sides , up her ribcage and over her shoulder against her will as Waverly moved down her, she didn’t feel finished watching Waverly’s hips sway with her hands. She tried to protest by pulling Waverly in closer but Waverly pushed back and shifted up, noses touching, Waverly pinned Nicole’s arms and wrists above her head. Waverly shook her head and then buried it within Nicole’s neck, then lips to her ear, she whispered, “I don’t think so Officer, I’m in control, just-“ Nicole let out a small moan when she felt a nibble at her earlobe, “- relax.”

 

 Nicole stole a glance down Waverly’s sun kissed skin, she admired the way her muscles moved under her skin from her shoulders to the dip just above the curve of her ass, her legs entangled with Nicole’s, the strength of Waverly was undeniable as she released Nicoles wrists and slyly made her way back down Nicole’s body in push up position, climbing her hands down either side on the bed. She suddenly felt Waverly’s mouth and breath branding damp heat to the inside of her thighs, trailing to her clit with a silky brush of her tongue.

 

_holy shit._

Nicole could have gone over the edge right then and there, but Waverly was attentive and not rushing, Nicole could feel her learning what made her tick, what made her steady, or tremble. The spark Waverly found quickly grew into flames coursing through her veins as she felt one, then two fingers sink inside her.

 

Nicole reached by her ear and clenched and twisted the loose white sheet on the pillow beneath her head in a failed attempt to hang on longer. Whatever Waverly was doing with tip of her tongue as she continued to thrust her hand sent Nicole into full bloom, echoing expletives and moans throughout the room.

 

 _Fuckk, Waverly._ The two most elegant words Nicole could think of in the moment.

 

She felt Waverly gently remove herself and crawl back up to meet her eye to eye.

 

Waverly continued to hover above Nicole as she placed a hand on Nicole’s cheek. As Nicole’s body steadied, she ran a finger against Waverly’s spine, feeling her slightly tremble above her, her piercing hazel eyes returned back to soft and sweet.

 

“Mmmhmm.” Nicole hummed.

 

“You’re right, could totally get used to that.” Nicole smiled at the woman who was now curling up beside her for warm.  

 

Nicole turned on her side facing Waverly that was now curled beside her and brought her close for warmth, mindlessly drawing circles with her fingertips to her back. “I don’t mean to bring the mood down but how -…will- … _can_ we get use to that when I move to Purgatory?”

 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and placed a soft kiss to her palm. “Of course. I mean, only if you want to. You may want some time to rethink after you actually see all the madness. Everyone is so relaxed here, but it always feels like a waiting game till the next disaster sometimes there.”

 

Nicole shook her head, “I don’t think there is anything in this world that would make me run from you.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead. “I may need time to get settled, apartment hunt, make sure Nedley’s dad knows I’m committed but I’ll be with you.”

 

The pair smiled at the thought, Nicole knew it felt right, whatever was happening with Waverly felt like home, no matter the craziness she wasn’t ready for. They snuggled tight, Nicole was drifting to sleep.

 

**_Wham!_ **

****

Completely startled by the noise the women whipped their heads to the door that just came crashing open.

 

“Tater Haught!”

 

All parties now retreating to whatever safe space they could find within inches.

 

Nicole yelled, “Wynonna! Knock first!”

 

Nicole watched as Wynonna clumsily leaned herself against the door frame, eyes shut. “Please tell me that is some other adorable, innocent angel next to you and not my baby girl.”

 

Waverly chimed in, “Hi Wynonna.”

 

Wynonna threw a tantrum. “Seriously you two! I’m going to have to deal with _that_ now. And Nicole I’ve seen your ass way too much in 24 hours.”

 

Nicole chuckled, “well ten minutes earlier and you would have saw a lot more.” Nicole felt Waverly’s face bury in her neck with smile.

 

“Oh god, screw you! Look, we are making breakfast then enjoying the beach before we go back, join us whenever you decide to put clothes on.”

 

Wynonna slammed the door behind her.

 

Nicole pulled Waverly in to a hug and felt her melt against her chest as she kissed the top of her head. Nicole started to giggle, “I hope her interrupting doesn’t turn in to a trend.” Waverly chortled back, “If she does, that would be rather unfortunate.”

 

Waverly got out of bed and found her clothes and wrapped a blanket around her, Nicole followed her lead, then out to balcony. 

 

Waverly was leaning against the railing and Nicole positioned herself behind Waverly wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

The view was just as amazing when Nicole first arrived, but now with Waverly in her arms she felt complete. She placed a soft kiss to the shorter woman’s cheek and pressed their cheeks together.

 

Nicole heard the clanking below them of chairs and coolers dragging against the wooden walkway, then saw the hungover bunch slowly work their way to the beach.

 

Nicole didn’t want to leave but now she was just as excited to start her new life in Purgatory.

 

_This is perfect._

 


End file.
